Joker (New Earth-Two)
History Jokers Early Activities Origins? Joker has made up multiple stories about how he became who The Joker. All of them pretty much end up ending with him becoming the Red Hood and eventually being pushed into a vat of chemicals by Batman. These are his most popular: # Being a struggling stand-up comedian, who owed money to some Gotham gangsters, who forced him to don the identity of the Red Hood in order to perpetrate a heist of chemicals at Ace Chemicals. # A chemist who was laid off by Ace Chemicals, who decided to hire thugs to trash the factory and dons the identity of the Red Hood to hide his real identity. # He was once known as "Jack" who was a regular joe, who was attacked by Batman in the street, which left his face scarred and forced him to don the mantle of Red Hood in order to stop Batman from doing what he did to others. He attempted to defeat Batman at Ace Chemicals during the latter's attempted robbery, but was pushed into a vat of chemicals when he was about to defeat the villain. # He was once a family man named, "Johnny", who had to support his his pregnant wife via gambling, which lead to him owed money to most of Gotham's loan sharks. In order to pay his debts he was forced to do a job for the main loan shark, who had him break in and "rob" Ace Chemicals in order to get the insurance money. # A random drifter, who was bored and decided to steal from Ace Chemicals just for the Hell of it. Joker has claimed that he truly does not know what he was before the night he became the Joker, except that he was the Red Hood and that he preferred his original "origins" then what the real one would be. Fights with Batman Joker has fought Batman multiple times since his first appearance in Gotham, where he attempted to poison the Gotham's water supply with his own poison, Joker Venom. Each and every time however he is beaten by the cape crusader and is either locked up in Arkham Asylum or manages to escape Batman. Since his first appearance, Joker has become one of Batman's most dangerous rogues who has challenged him not just physically and intellectually, but also emotionally. Injustice Gang Recruitment Joker was spending his time in Arkham Asylum, when he is freed by a new villain known as Anarky, who offers him a position on a team that will kill the worlds heroes. Bored of the Asylum, Joker accepts the offer and escapes with Anarky, Calendar Man, Scarecrow, Professor Pyg, Vandal Savage, and Rat Catcher. Notes * Batman claims that he investigated in Joker's "origins" and history and always end up at a dead end usually finding to many inconsistencies in Joker's stories to be true and always finding out the people Joker mentions not existing or having a completely different type of person then Joker describes. * Batman has also revealed that Joker's possible as intelligent as he is and has show high levels of deduction that nearly rivals Batman's as well. Category:Males Category:Geniuses Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapons Experts Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Expert Detectives Category:New Earth-Two Category:Injustice Gang (New Earth-Two) Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Insanity Category:Villains Category:Scientists Category:Cosmic Awareness